Revenge is Best Served Cold
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: The Ghost Crew has now gotten the full attention of the Empire. But with Kanan still recovering from his last ordeal with the Empire he can't leave. But what will happen when the one person who inflicted the injuries escapes prison and is now targeting the one man who put him there? Sequel to my story Twist of Fate. Please read it before reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel to Twist of Fate! I can't believe the response I got to it both on Fanfiction and on Wattpad. That was just insane but I THANK you guys GREATLY! It means a lot to me that you guys like my stories. Anyway I hope that you like this next installment of my Star Wars Rebels stories. If you are new to my stories and are new to this story arc, then I HIGHLY recommend that you go read Twist of Fate first as this story will contain spoilers. The events and character appearances in this story will only make sense if you read that story first.**

 **I'm SO SORRY that this took so long to get posted! I have been so swamped with work, vacation and writer's block to be able to effectively write this, but I hope that you will enjoy it because this time off has really given me some time to think about what I'm going to write in this sequel.**

 **So WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, let's get on with the sequel called Revenge is Best Served Cold.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cad Bane's POV**

The noise of the busy Coruscant traffic filled my ears as speeders passed by the window of my apartment.

It was a rustic thing. Wear and tear from the many years of use and had begun to show. The grey walls had seen better days as the paint was beginning to chip off the walls. The flooring was scratched as the constant strike of my boots against it finally started to take its toll.

It wasn't much but it was home if a bounty hunter could even have a home.

I hadn't worked in weeks. It seemed that since the creation of the Empire, there seemed to be less and less for me and my fellow bounty hunters to do. I didn't know why, but I was eager to get back into the field.

That is until the one person who always seemed to contact me with a job offer, made the first move in seeking my employment once again.

" _As I was saying bounty hunter,"_ A dark hooded figure's voice emanated from a holographic image projected from a small device on my desk, " _I'm in need of your services once again."_

"I'm listening," I replied as it registered that I was talking to Emperor Palpatine.

" _There is a rebel cell that originated from the planet Lothal. They have been causing major disruption in our endeavors on the planet as well as caused doubt to spike up in the people. We had two of them in custody but they managed to escape."_

"Well that is unfortunate, but how can I be of help to you?" I questioned, getting slightly annoyed at the lack of details coming through.

"There is a rebel cell out of Lothal that has been causing us much trouble. We had two of them in our custody two weeks ago, but they managed to escape by the hands of a much larger cell. They've currently gone back into hiding. I want you to help in flushing them back out so that we can apprehend more than just the two of them," The Emperor demanded.

"What details should I know about the small cell?" I asked in concern. I didn't want to get mixed up in the wrong crowd, especially when the Empire would be close on my tail.

"There are five of them. But the two of most concern to you will be Jedi."

I internally cringed at this revelation. Jedi, former or not, were not people I wanted to deal with.

"I've heard that you were the bounty hunter to go to during the Clone Wars when it came to dealing with the Jedi," The lord over the entire universe explained to me.

It was true. Although, I usually tried to avoid the jobs that would involve the Jedi, I became a pro at it.

"I need those two in particular to be captured."

"So you have me interested, but what is your plan to flush them out?" I asked.

"My plan is simple. I have received word that your friend Anumati Veldar is a prisoner on the planet of Pollis Massa. You will use him to locate this particular cell and when he locates them, I want you to break him out and flush them out."

That sounded pretty simple. Pretty much a smash and grab from the sound of it.

"It's a deal, but I want my usual rate doubled since I'm going to be dealing the Jedi," it became my turn to make demands.

"That is of no concern to me, just make sure that you do your job otherwise I will send people after you."

"You have my word that I will deliver to my fullest potential," I said effectively ending the conversation.

Now it was time to contact Veldar.


	2. Writers block again

Hey guys! I need your help. I've got writers block once again. The idea I have for this chapter is just updating you guys on Kanan's recovery from the last story's injuries and maybe talk about their next move. But I have no idea what to write. So if you could help me please comment/review with the idea.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'M BACK! I hope that this little break from the story hasn't hampered you excitement for it! Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this chapter, but with writer's block and school, I haven't had much time to write anything. Just to let you know, I will be posting each chapter as quickly as I can. I'm currently working on finishing out the semester of school and then I go on break. I don't think this story will be finished by the time that I start school again next semester and it looks like my schedule will be PACKED as my major for school requires a lot of hours of work on projects. I hope that you guys understand and I thank you for your continued support even in this massive downtime. And if you've read some of my other Star Wars Rebels fanfics, then you WILL recognize the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as the last one.**

 _Fear...Anger...Hate. That's all I could feel emanating from a dark figure in front of me. I couldn't see his face nor actually see him, but the Force was warning me that he was standing directly in front of me._

 _Off the corner of my eye, I noticed Anumati Veldar, the person who had tortured Kanan and I. He was held in a plush cell room in Pollis Massa that didn't even look like a cell block. He seemed strangely upset as if being captured was the worst thing that could happen to him._

 _But that all soon changed when a blue skinned creature soon arrived, taking precautions not to be noticed. He seemed like a shady character with a large hat covering his face, and a dark uniform that hid his features from the people around him. I then noticed some sort of device on his hand as he raised it up to the control panel to this room. He took his time and began to press various buttons on it and soon the cell door opened to reveal a relieved Veldar._

 _Then everything went black._

 _I then began to see a young woman on a planet that seemed to be made up of mostly buildings. It was a place that I didn't recognize, but she seemed to know where she was going. Her short reddish-brown hair peaked out from behind a hood that she wore as she_ _seemed to be wandering around a place in ruins. Then she met with someone who looked like a senator and a hologram of another person I didn't recognize appeared before me._

 _But my vision began going black again before I could really learn who it was in the hologram._

 _I then began seeing the people that I really cared about._

 _I started to see Kanan, who still hadn't fully recovered from his previous injuries, leaning heavily against a concerned Hera. Following closely behind was Zeb, Chopper and Sabine. They both had their backs to Specter 1 and 2 and were devoting their attention to someone who was out of my line of sight. Then the presence of the fear, anger and hatred returned in full force as the dark figure at the beginning of my dream resurfaced followed closely by the blue skinned man._

 _But then we were surrounded. Stormtroopers and Agent Kallus filed in effectively separating us from The Ghost and the remainder of the Rebel Fleet. Kanan ignited his lightsaber and began deflecting the stun bolts that were being shot towards the crew._

 _To my horror though, Kanan's efforts weren't enough and slowly but surely each and everyone of them fell to the barrage._

 _I was spared for some reason as the dark figure finally made his way over to me and held me still with something that was very reminiscent of the Force, but seemed much darker._

 _It took hold me, not letting go for an instant and I soon found myself unable to breath against the pressure it exerted. Slowly but surely I lost consciousness. But just before I fully lost it, he let got of me and I fell._

 _"I'm coming for you!"_

 **Ezra's POV A week and half after the events of Twist of Fate...**

I felt the floor before I saw it. I awoke to find myself lying flat against the floor of one of the many medical wings of the planet Pollis Massa. It wasn't a long fall as if I had fallen out of my bunk in the Ghost, but it still hurt nonetheless.

I quickly sat up and trying to determine if the events that I just saw were a dream or reality. I hadn't had a dream like that since I had the vision of Gaul Trayvis, the senator that had betrayed us a few months prior. I felt that it was so real, that it took me a while to convince myself otherwise.

I pushed myself off of the floor and began to make myself comfortable again on the sleep couch that I had been lying on. I glanced over to my right to find four other sleeping people of various races sleeping.

The first person I laid eyes on was Hera. She was sound asleep on a nearby cot that sat along one of the empty walls of the room. She seemed so peaceful as if there was nothing to worry about.

The next person I glanced towards was Sabine. She was also sound asleep and brandished a smile.

Zeb was the elephant in the room as he took up the entire space of the other sleep couch in the room. He barely fit but was seeming to make due with the cramped circumstances.

But then I laid eyes on Kanan; my mentor, my master and my friend. I still couldn't believe the damage that the Empire had done to him. It had been a week and a half since we were delivered from the clutches of the governing force, and Kanan had still not recovered as well as some would like. His concussion and broken ribs were giving him more fits then anything else. The burns were now almost non-existant, thanks to the several bacta baths that the medical staff were giving him.

"You're awake!" Kanan finally spoke up, startling me.

"Yeah," I replied, not delving into anymore details.

"Want to talk about it?"

I gave a big sigh.

"I had a dream where Veldar escaped with the help of a person I didn't recognize. And then there was a dark figure that seemed to pop up. He emanated fear, anger and hatred for me. Then you guys were unconscious and that left me to fight the dark figure all on my own," I didn't want to share what the figure had said for fear that it would make Kanan worry. I also didn't tell him about this meeting that seemed to have taken place, "It was horrible."

I buried my face in my hands, trying to shield my concerned expression from my master.

"A dream like that would have an effect on you," Kanan quickly replied.

"I'm going to go walk around and get some fresh air," I stated as I pushed myself off of my sleep couch and began making my way towards the door of the room, "If Hera asks, I'll be headed towards the hangers."

Kanan sleepily nodded before I turned around and headed outside of the medical wing.

To be honest, I didn't really want to share the details of my dream..or vision as I now began to interpret it inside of my head, with Kanan. That's why I left. I knew that he meant well when I talked to him about instances like that, but this dream was different then any of the others I'd had before.

I wandered aimlessly through the corridors of the massive medical facility the people of Pollis Massa had created. Each and every detail, from the designs on the walls to the way the floor plans were laid out looked as if a craftsman had intricately made it a work of art.

That didn't even include the advancements in the medical tech that the natives of the planet made and used everyday.

I was thankful that it was in the middle of the night as there were very few people out and about to stop me. It also provided me with some much needed quiet time.

I soon found myself at my destination. But the scenery inside the hanger didn't reflect what was going on on the outside.

I scanned my surroundings to see if I could spot someone I knew, but at first glance I found nothing.

But then I spotted Echo and Benji working together on a ship. Hoping to help them, I walked over.

"Hey Benji, hey Echo," I called out as I grew closer, "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, my initial plan for leaving last week backfired, so Benji and I decided that we were going to work together to upgrade my ship."

Her ship was a small thing. And was triangular in shape. It had an intricate design that was a star that had wings behind it. (Think of the Jedi Order Symbol but imagine an actual star with similar features.) There were four smaller flaps that jutted out from the back bit of the ship and then a round opening for a droid to fit inside.

"So where are you off to?" I asked as I peaked inside of the cockpit. I caught a glance of a larger open compartment behind the pilot's seat that I assumed was used for storage.

"I wish I could tell you Ezra, but my contact has asked me to keep her location a secret so that she isn't implicated in anything," She answered as she fiddled with something underneath the ship, "Hey Benj, will you hand me the hydrospanner?"

I watched as her brother handed the tool to her and then proceeded to mess with another part of the ship.

"But what is so important that you have to leave us when we're so vulnerable?" I really didn't want Echo to leave. Since she was such an integral part of our rescue, it meant the world to me that she be by our side.

Echo sighed and the scooted herself out from underneath the ship. She then sat up and looked straight at me.

"I'm leaving on a mission to find an ally," she answered sounding a bit annoyed, "And you aren't vulnerable. My whole squad is staying behind and has specific orders to stay with the Ghost crew and protect you guys while Kanan is recovering."

She finished whatever she was doing and then dusted herself off. She wore work attire, different then what I had seen her in before. It was covered in grease and oil from her starship and the goggles that were carefully placed around her eyes were smudged.

"I also believe Ezra that you can handle yourself," She continued.

"But what if I can't? What if Kanan and the others get hurt more because I can't do anything about it?"

"Ezra, I trust you to do the right thing and I know for a fact that the others do to," Echo answered as she put her hands on my shoulders, "But I can't stay. This is too important for me to pass up."

Echo turned towards her ship and helped Benji with the final adjustments.

"Well I think that about does it!" she exclaimed, "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome sis!" Benji added, "When will you be leaving?"

"In about an hour," she replied, "I want to leave before anyone else gets up."

"Please reconsider staying," I still pleaded to the young human female who I owed my life to.

"I wish I could, but in order for us to continue to evade the Empire, I must do this. Otherwise, we don't stand a chance," Echo stated, "Ezra, you have to see the bigger picture. If it wasn't for the allies that the Ghost crew had established, you would probably still be in the hands of the Empire or worse. I have to find them to give hope to those who may not otherwise have it. I would hate it if more and more young kids like you would lose their parents to the Empire and this is the only way to stop it."

After a few seconds, I began to understand. She hated seeing the Empire tear families apart as much as I do. And she was right. The only way to stop the Empire was to gain the followers that we needed in order to effectively combat them.

I only hope that Echo leaving wouldn't have consequences.

"Benji, let's go finalize the plan with the rest of the crew and then I'm leaving," The red head said as she turned to leave the hanger, "Thanks for the talk Ezra and I'll be back before you know it."

I remained still until she was out of sight and then gloomily walked back towards the room all of my new family shared.

As I opened the door to the room, I saw everyone still sound asleep oblivious to anything going on around them. I quietly slipped back onto my sleep couch and almost immediately began to doze off.

 **Hey guys! Welcome back! I need a critique on this. I feel that the chapter went too quickly and that in parts I was rambling. If there is anyway that you guys could let me know what you think and if there are any changes that you feel that need to be made, then PLEASE let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
